rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
GM's Journal - August 1892
Belladonna Goes to visit the sister of Jacobs (Lord Cotterill's butler) and agrees with the diagnosis of terminal cancer. She arranges with her former medical school for the woman to recieve care at the hospital for the remainder of her days, in return for allowing students of medicine to learn from her sickness both before, and after her death. Later in the month she returns to the Lodge and begins to read through Muelhoffer's Rippertech notes, learning how to implant Moon Claws Garvin Takes a trip to the Orphanage where the young boy that stole the General's wallet has been taken. He 'recruits' 5 boys and 5 girls (including the aspiring thief) to become the first students at the home for lost souls. They boys, under the leadership of Charlie, the aspiring thief, manage to get into the secret Lodge rooms, and are 'recruited' after a fashion, as runners for the Rippers. Later in the month, he is 'summoned' by Fisk, to bring Rig to another fight to 'prove his worth' - he takes along Charlie who overhears a lot of talk about 'Night Watchmen' - it would appear that Fisk is involved with the Night Watch in one way or another. As they leave, it transpires that Rig has bet a large sum on himself, and certain parties want their losses back. The are attacked and robbed, and much of the remainder of the month is spent healing. And bonding with Charlie. Morag Spends the majority of the month in the Library, reading about the Rosicrucians, and learning of Ritual Magic. With the arrival of the children, she has her work cut out for her looking after them. Rig Starts the month training hard, trying to improve his reactions. The fight that Garvin takes him to, and the mugging afterwards leave him somewhat battered, and on her return to the Lodge Belladonna insists that he, yet again, rest abed. Sir Robert Deals with a good number of social affairs, Including dining with Lord Wicks, but he mentions little about the affair with which they were involved. Then starts to hunt down scientists that he might be able to recruit either as teacher, or to work in the lodge. It seems that Professor Challenger has some financial and legal problems, and might be someone to contact. During the month Clancy Trombley holds true to his promise to 'be in touch'. Realising the secret serviceman isn't going to give up, he is shown the 'true face' of the Rippers, but is sworn to secrecy. He agrees that, should Sir Robert need his aid in the future, he can be called upon, but only in direst need. In return, he may call on the Rippers for situations that might best be solved by their particular skillls. Bonnie Spends the month learning her way around Southend and aiding Mrs. MacTannon. Carstairs Is invited to spend more time with Dr. Emil White, this time at his villa near Arques in the south of France. The research the local area and Dr. White expresses an interest in beginning a dig near the Blanchefort Church. Reverend Steele Ingratiates himself further into the society of Southend, finalises the purchase of a small house, and spends time visting the sick. Next Page Contents